1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a speaker position optimizing device and corresponding method for a mobile communication terminal that optimizes the position of the speaker based on a detected position of the speaker relative to the user's ear canal.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile terminal service providers such as SPRINT, VERIZON, etc. provide the mobile user with a variety of communication functions. For example, the service providers provide communication functions such as wireless Internet access, video on demand (VoD) services, text and multimedia message transmission capabilities, wireless on-line games, etc. Also, mobile terminal manufacturing companies such as LG (the assignee of the present invention) provide the mobile terminal user with a variety of non-communication functions such as allowing the user to take pictures with a camera, listen to MP3s, use a memo pad, perform scheduling tasks, or provide the user with a wake-up call, etc.
Further, the mobile terminal includes a speaker for outputting sound data such as an MP3 file, etc., and a microphone for receiving and converting a received voice signal into a demodulated digital signal and transmitting the signal to an intended user. The mobile terminal also includes a receiver for receiving a call from another user and converting the received signal into an analog voice signal. The received call is then output via a speaker associated with the receiver. Thus, the user places the speaker near his or her ear to listen to the received voice signal. In addition, the user may then speak into the microphone, which demodulates the input voice data and transmits it to the other user.
However, the related art speaker has the following problems. Because the related art speaker is fixed at a certain position on the mobile terminal, the user has to hold the mobile terminal near their ear in the same position to properly hear the voice signal output from the speaker. However, during this process, the speaker may not be properly aligned with the user's ear canal causing the user to continually adjust the position of the terminal with respect to his or her ear.